


先不要慌

by cometomama



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometomama/pseuds/cometomama





	先不要慌

01

段宜恩趿拉着拖鞋，梦游一般走下楼的时候，脸上还只有一个红印，那是他近二十个小时没睡觉，花五分钟把头埋在手臂里不省人事的杰作。

青春期男孩抽条，吃什么都不长肉，长胳膊细腿成日晃荡在过分宽松的短裤背心里，就显得很可怜，呼啦啦风一吹就倒————当然了，这种感受只适用于你我这般连头发丝都碰不上的普通人甲乙丙，如果对象是王嘉尔，他就会捂着屁股叫起来“侬哈港把港！”，满脸难以置信，即使当下他缩在段宜恩的外套里没有一点可信度好言。

现在，洛杉矶时间凌晨四点半，高跟鞋哒哒哒的脚步在房门口蓦地消失，剩下八厘米防水台依偎着叩击地面，很快，拖着步子的窸窸窣窣也从门缝里溜进来，他听到女孩尖叫。

02

难得通宵的后遗症是段宜恩现在困得根本睁不开眼，金黄色脑袋耷拉着，夕阳西下一般落到肩头，他很是勉强地靠在墙上冲女友胡乱点头，“你今天也超漂亮。” 段宜恩很自然伸出手，想把人搂过来耳鬓厮磨一番。怎么啦，饭可以不吃，觉可以不睡（要吃的要睡的，王嘉尔玩着段宜恩的手，狠狠掐了一记），恋爱总是要意思意思谈一下的吧。

段宜恩很快获得了第二个红印，不是从黑壳白壳也不是从圆管方管里旋出一小截膏体，更不要提两片丰满嘴唇自动贴上来，想得美，这一巴掌扇过来疼痛感3分。

时间往后拨慢一分钟，当下还是段宜恩女友的漂亮小姑娘气得美瞳都要掉出来，眼睛眉毛拧成一团，"I knew it!You jerk!" 她冲着对方高音调叫起来，恶狠狠一个眼刀。可段宜恩在试图理解后，只投过来一个莫名其妙到愚蠢的眼神。小女友扼腕，她的亲亲漂亮好男友怎么脑袋不灵光成这样，一扭头，又踩着恨天高噔噔噔跑出去。

03

段宜恩当下还在犯晕，出于礼貌撑着双眼皮在门前不算太忧愁地叹气，这回又是什么，他含着根未燃的女士烟闷闷不乐，手放在卧室门把上没有下一步动作。是门口一堆摇摇欲坠易拉罐，还是被狗咬坏的再一双名牌毛拖，又或许是该死的例假，男孩很有经验地自我安慰，他的同性恋室友就不会遇到这种问题，他又愤愤地想，带着硕大钻石项链的年轻男孩就像蓬松的air cheese，那么软，那么轻，就像棉花糖被做成了云，他的身体不断陷进去，不断埋进去，每一个缺口都刚刚好填上了。

咔哒。

没有干瘪的易拉罐，也没有沾满口水的拖鞋，段宜恩懵了，他很缓慢地眨了眨眼，茫茫然望向门外，到底怎么回事，要去追她吗，他拼命回想自己究竟做错了什么，脑袋里一片浆糊。恍惚间他看到好漂亮一双脚，不属于女友也不属于自己的伶仃脚腕透着健康迷人的粉红色，是某种特殊嗜好群体里一定在广为流传的那一型。

段宜恩这下是彻底醒了，他飞快抬起头，看见床上一团起伏的波浪：墨绿色天鹅绒毯堪堪遮住关键性部位，暴露出胸口大片大片的雪白肌肤和暗红色吻痕，他想，那是被人用力吮过的。

04

红配绿好像没有想象中那么糟糕，段宜恩脑海里忽然闪过一个顶顶糟糕的想法。

事态发展成现在这个样子，他自己也解释不清楚，但海马体讨人喜欢地自动播放完整画面：湿漉漉的嘴唇像是草莓奶油味的，以至于上面平白无故多了个不太整齐的牙印也还算合理，细白柔软的胸脯没有束缚，能看见一条条起伏的肋骨，他甚至还闻到了空气中涌动着的香味，甜腻浓郁誓要从舌乳头一路欺骗到神经中枢，多么绮丽疯狂的一场青春期美梦。

05

段宜恩感受到一股奇妙的热流正迅速涌向小腹，他咽了咽口水，伸出舌头飞快舔了一下嘴唇，不是那种温吞吞不怀好意没有公德心的舔法，只是舌尖和嘴唇的简单原始碰触，但段宜恩思想涉黄眼下就没由来心虚，他的喉结很明显地上下滚动着。

段宜恩握住自己雄赳赳气昂昂的阴茎，娴熟地上下套弄着，像是过了很久，涨痛才转化为一股从头爽到脚的酥麻感。短暂的失神后，段宜恩的瞳孔重新有了焦距，他像是想到些什么，轻轻笑起来，露出两枚和牙印相符的虎牙人畜无害。

第一粒燃烧的星很快点着了最后一片苍穹，火光像裂缝一样越来越大，然后，Boom，段宜恩绝望地发现，那个波浪一样融化在他床上，阿芙洛狄忒般美丽动人的，是剥开了金色锡纸的air cheese ，他室友带回来过的真正艺术品。

06

让段宜恩烦躁的事情有很多，第三名是他前女友，几小时前新鲜分手，踩着高跟鞋噔噔噔冲进门，并用闪珠光的灰色手指甲正对着他的那位，"I knew it!"，他悻悻想起来，很小声地骂了句操，第二名还是灰指甲女孩，在他躲进网吧用游戏屏蔽着各式派对的疯狂Saturday night，她总是能很快找到自己，把chanel新一季刚出的包包随意而准确地丢过来，"I knew it!"，女孩撑起眼皮上的金色亮片洋洋得意，段宜恩当下就骂了句操。

然后是第一名，海马体不紧不慢地给了他声音，轻软的呜咽与呻吟，夹杂着淫靡的水声，一切情事都郁结在这里，源源不断地刺激着鼓膜。

07

段宜恩忽然意识到一件很可怕的事情。

湿漉漉的眼睫毛拢着同样湿漉漉的眼睛，水光滟滟的嘴唇又红又肿，蔓延向下是精瘦的腰线，绕过先前做爱留下的的痕迹，粉红色的阴茎高高翘起，一切是那样美好而艳丽————但那汹涌流淌着的，是和他一样，只属于男性的特定荷尔蒙。

段宜恩的小腹很快烧起来，他看见对方脚趾正因舒服而紧紧蜷缩在一起，随后可怜巴巴地被人用手固定在两侧，他听见对方压低声音，掺着喘息的呼吸声正压抑不住的往外漏，"I knew it!" 去你妈的I knew it，段宜恩现在什么都不关心，他只想要一场真实的拥抱接吻和做爱。

08

房间里的画面此刻纯情的堪称可悲，卧室主人把脸乖乖埋在手心，谨慎地坐到了离床最远的板凳上，赤裸的年轻男孩毫不避讳叉开腿，暖色日光灯下，每一根暧昧的小绒毛都清晰可见。

段宜恩敢拍着胸脯保证自己绝对不是同性恋，但这并不意味着他可以冷静面对眼前红的白的袒露着的充满肉欲的身体，相反，他大脑一片混沌，皮质里的脑细胞正趁机在酒精里乱high，他的心跳飙升，怦怦怦毫无规律。还好，很会苦中作乐的男孩低头不语，还好还好，海绵体功能一切正常，它的腔隙正无比健康地充着血。

09

王嘉尔侧躺在床上，好玩似的把衣服上仅有的几颗纽扣系上又解开，系上又解开，系上又，他眼前一黑，一个睡袍飞过来盖住他脑袋，哦。王嘉尔很开心地晃着小腿往人身边靠，“我们是不是见过呀？”他满脸无辜笑开来。段宜恩在这种诡异的氛围下只能干巴巴挪了挪屁股，然后下一秒，他闻到淡淡发胶掺杂着麝香一起向他逼近，“室友哥哥？” 男孩的表情看不出起伏，仿佛他从未发现段宜恩偷偷摸摸的小动作，他又亲亲热热贴上来，“是不是嘛？” 或许是对方摇晃脑袋的频率太过夸张，王嘉尔终于不再逗他了，他乖乖巧坐着，眼睛亮闪闪的，小动物一样。

小动物不发声音是不可能的。现在，他的内裤卡在小腿上随时都有些危险，身上松松垮垮套着段宜恩丢给他的睡袍。虽然五分钟以前，他郑重其事说自己同一件衣服不会穿两次，可当王嘉尔把鼻尖埋在袍子里，闻到和身边男孩一样的沐浴露清香后，他还是忍不住偷偷笑了出来，当然啦，这点程度对于漂亮男孩来说是完全可以体谅的。

“你人好好哦”  
“......嗯” 

现在，两个顶顶漂亮的年轻男孩心怀鬼胎地坐在床沿，赤裸的小腿像磁铁一样紧紧贴近。段宜恩目光灼热，他看到王嘉尔用指腹揩掉脸上最后一块口红印，也看到他用唾液消毒过的手指胡乱按上自己大腿，留下一小摊亮晶晶的液体，太他妈刺激了，段宜恩的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度红起来，而就咽口水的功夫，红色已经蔓延到了脖子根，哎呀，这就不行啦，王嘉尔忧心忡忡。

10

“我说你真是太可爱了——” 大眼睛男孩在漫长的一分钟后终于收起笑，他故意拉了个长长的尾音，十分诚恳地捧着对方的小脸开始胡乱夸奖。我不是，我没有，你别瞎说，段宜恩蹭的一下站起来，慌乱中还飞出一个卡地亚对戒，那是他今年情人节送出的礼物，就这样，段宜恩感觉自己的心都要和戒指一道落下去了。

你绝对不是同性恋，直男段宜恩给自己打气，他冷冷瞄上一眼，腰好细屁股也好翘啊，直男的想法直得令人感到害怕。他挪了挪脚尖把两人拉到一个安全距离，然后才自以为冷静地抬起头，“穿好衣服你就可以走了。” 疑————— 事情好像在往可怕的方向发展。


End file.
